


Going Once

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, charlize theron lol, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: Kara auctions off a kiss for charity. Lena (accidentally?) places the winning bid.





	Going Once

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, based off [that charlize theron thing](https://www.autostraddle.com/charlize-theron-lesbian-kiss-onexone-charity-got-140k-for-it-17868/%0A)

“I can’t bloody stand these things,” Jack says, and Lena’s inclined to agree.

 

It’s not that she doesn’t like supporting charities, quite the opposite. She gives significant time and money to her children’s hospital and her fund for struggling LGBT youth. She has too much money - much more than she’d ever use in a single lifetime - and too much of a conscience to hide it all away from those in need.

 

Lena loves charities and helping other people.

 

She just hates these stuffy events filled with the country’s elite, people who look down on her for being a woman, for being young, and a Luthor, no doubt. Men in suits worth thousands, and women on their arms who are no more than that season’s latest accessory. Men who wield their money for the sake of showing off rather than for anybody’s benefit. 

 

At least there’s an open bar.

 

She leaves Jack in the world’s most boring conversation about company growth and heads over to the bartender who straightens up when he sees her.

 

“Two whiskeys, neat.” She pauses for a moment. “Please,” she adds as an afterthought.

 

“Are they both for you, or is one for your boyfriend over there?” Lena turns and sees a blonde staring at her from the end of the bar. She looks familiar, but Lena can’t quite place her. The woman smirks and Lena can’t help but notice just how blue her eyes are, like a restless ocean pulling Lena under.

 

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, a small voice says, “ _ Oh noI”  _ because there’s just something about this woman that feels like trouble. Fun, too, but mostly trouble.

 

“My boyfriend?” Lena asks.

 

She nods to Jack standing in the crowd. “I’ve watched you two together; you’re a very  powerful  couple.”

 

“You’ve been watching me.” It’s a statement, not a question.

 

The blonde leans in. “You’re very...  _watchable_.” She holds out her hand. “I’m Kara.” Again, Lena wonders why she seems so familiar.

 

Lena shakes her hand. “Lena. And he’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

“He’s not really my type,” Lena says with a small, knowing smile. 

 

“Good to know.”

 

They regard each other for a moment, and Lena truly appreciates the work of art in front of her. Legs for days and arms so defined Lena doesn’t know how it’s possible. And her smile, god her smile. She’s sweet and she’s sexy and Lena’s never felt like this before, so drawn to a person she doesn’t know. It’s disorienting and frightening but all that matters is that Lena wants to  _ know  _ her, that she needs to be  _ near  _ her.

 

The question’s on the tip of her tongue -  _ do you wanna get a drink sometime? _ \- when somebody announces that the bidding is about to begin.

 

“That’s my cue,” Kara says, finishing the last of her champagne. “It was very nice to have met you.”

 

“Likewise,” Lena replies, but Kara is already gone, lost in the crowd. She’s in an almost daze when she wanders over to Jack.

 

“I thought you’d bailed,” he says. “What took you so long?”

 

“I met someone,” she replies, her eyes trained on the stage and her mouth going impossibly dry.

 

“Ooh, someone’s got a crush then, have we?” he says teasingly. “Who’d you meet?”

 

“Her,” she says, pointing to the stage, as a disembodied voice welcomes Kara Danvers to the stage. She feels like an idiot. She remembers reading that Kara Danvers - award winning, blockbuster spawning actress Kara Danvers - was one of the celebrity co-hosts of the auction, but somehow she just didn’t put it together.

 

In her defense, Kara looked a lot different when she wasn’t on a billboard or giant movie screen. She looks better up close.

 

“Kara Danvers?” Jack says, as the bidding on an item starts. “No offense, Lena, but I think you’ve finally found a league you’re not in.”

 

“I didn’t realise it was her,” Lena whispers, mildly panicked. “We, y’know, flirted. She called me watchable.”

 

Jack snorts. “I hope she made it sound sexier than that.”

 

“She made it sound….”  _ Mesmerizing. Perfect. Hot. _

 

“You’re so gay,” Jack says, and she elbows him sharply in the ribs. 

 

They watch patiently as a few pieces get sold here, and Lena can’t take her eyes off Kara and the fluidity of her movements, the graciousness of her being.

 

(In a few months time, Alex Danvers would laugh at Lena’s description of Kara as being gracious and Lena would blush and Kara would kiss her on the cheek.)

 

“Next up, we have an all expenses paid trip to South Africa.” This time it’s Kara’s voice and it captures Lena’s attention almost instantaneously. “This includes accommodation at five star resorts, tickets to the World Cup that’s coming up in a few months, a full safari package, not to mention, this painting by George Pemba, one of South Africa’s most successful and celebrated artists.” 

  
Bidding goes back and forth a bit, half-hearted at best. From her spot near the back of the room, Lena can see that Kara is disappointed. Bidding stalls at $37,000.

 

“That’s it?” Kara asks the crowd. “That’s less than half of what this painting’s worth.” Nobody responds, the room filled with awkward half whispers and ice clinking in crystal glasses.

 

“How about this?” Kara asks. “The winner of this bid will also get to kiss me, right here on stage, for thirty seconds.” The room goes silent and Kara smirks. “So, any takers?”

 

“Fifty thousand!” Jack yells immediately - much to Lena’s horror - and it only goes up from there.

 

“Fifty five!”

 

“Seventy!”

 

“A hundred thousand dollars!”

 

It creeps up slowly and steadily, and Lena watches as Kara’s smirk grows. And then from somewhere on the other side of the room -

 

“A hundred and fifty thousand.” Lena rolls her eyes as she recognises Morgan Edge’s voice. Nobody tries to outbid him.

 

_ C’mon,  _ Lena thinks,  _ don’t make Kara kiss  _ him.

 

“Going once,” Kara says.

 

Lena can’t bear to imagine Kara kiss smarmy Edge. Edge, her own personal nemesis. Edge, who changes women like he changes underwear, and respects them in pretty much the same way, too.

 

“Going twice,” Kara says.

 

A beat passes and nobody breathes, and before Lena can stop herself she raises her hand.

 

“Two hundred thousand dollars.” Her voice is sharp and it commands respect, she already knows that, but she still doesn’t expect a hundred people to turn around and stare at her at exactly the same time. 

 

Beside her, Jack wipes tears of silent laughter from his eyes. Across the room, Morgan Edge looks like he’s ready to kill her, but she knows he won’t outbid her. And on stage, Kara looks more excited than she has all night, her eyes shining so bright Lena can see it from the back of the room.

 

“Going once,” Kara repeats. “Going twice. Going three times, and sold. To the gorgeous woman near the bar. Please come and claim your prize.”

 

Lena feels the eyes follow her as she makes her way to the stage. She registers the flashes from the photographers’ cameras catching the story that’s bound to make tomorrow’s headlines. She licks her lips as reaches Kara on stage, and she can’t stop to think about how nervous she is.

 

Because all she can think about is the goddess standing in front of her, the exquisite being forged of Aphrodite’s beauty itself. Kara steps forward, and Lena puts her hands on Kara’s waist. The crowd cheers but Lena tries to block them out. Instead, she feels time slow as Kara leans in, and she feels her heart stop when their lips touch.

 

Her skin is on fire under Kara’s light touch, and her head feels like and free. She feels Kara test the waters, kissing her more firmly, and then - when Lena reciprocates - she slips her tongue into Lena’s mouth. She tastes sweet, with a hint of champagne, and Lena feels intoxicated and overwhelmed by Kara engulfing her every sense. They kiss and Lena never wants it to end.

 

And then it does. 

 

The crowd is going crazy and the camera flashes seem to have multiplied and Kara whispers “wow”.

 

Lena holds up a hand in a small wave to the room, before turning back to Kara.

 

She hesitates, and holds out her hand. 

 

Kara laughs as she shakes it.

 

“Again, it was lovely meeting you,” Lena says, and then she leaves the stage as fast as she can, and makes her way through the wild crowd. She reaches Jack who is still applauding her loudly. 

 

“Get me out of here,” she manages to growl through gritted teeth. “Now.”

 

///

 

Lena’s going to fire Jess.

 

At least, she wishes she could, but she knows she’ll never find an assistant who’s quite as good.

 

When she came into work that morning, Lena was greeted by smirks and laughs, and so far she’s done her best to ignore it.

 

What she can’t ignore, however, are the printed out articles from Buzzfeed and Autostraddle and every other popular news website that lie on her desk. Headlines like 'Lesbian Luthor Saves Kara Danvers and all of us' and 'A New Power Couple? Luthor and Danvers Make Out for Charity' catch her eye. On top, in Jess’s handwriting, is a post-it that says “Way to go!”

 

Getting any work done is hard, as she’s bombarded with emails from conservative investors and twitter mentions from loyal fans and text messages from her small circle of friends.

 

An hour before her lunch break, the painting she won is delivered and hung up opposite her desk. Its bright colours add life to Lena’s otherwise plain office, and she can’t help but think of a certain movie star as she studies the scene it portrays.

 

She’s mostly forgotten about it all by the afternoon. Mostly.

 

“Am I interrupting?” comes a voice from the doorway and Lena’s head whips up so fast she thinks she’s dislocated something. 

 

Kara Danvers stands just outside her office, in a casual pair of jeans and a tight white t-shirt.

 

“Your assistant said I could come straight through.”

 

Lena’s going to  _ murder  _ Jess.

 

“Come in, please,” Lena says, standing up. “Can I offer you a drink?”

 

Kara declines with a small shake of her head, and Lena shuts the door behind her.

 

“So…” Kara says, trailing off into awkwardness.

 

“So,” Lena echoes.

 

“Thank you for saving me from Morgan Edge.”

 

Lena laughs. “It was my duty as a woman to save you from that sleazebag.”

 

“It was… very kind of you.” Lena’s not sure if she’s imagining the small step Kara takes towards her, or the awkward wringing of her hands.

 

“A-any time,” she says, gulping for air.

 

“That might start to get a bit expensive.”

 

“Only if you charge me for every kiss.”

 

“Oh, didn’t you hear?” Kara smirks. “The second one’s free.”

 

And then, without warning, Kara’s kissing her again. Only this time, it’s completely different. It’s fast and it’s hot and they’re a tangle of hands and breath. Lena’s hands roam Kara’s toned body, and she feels electricity course through her under Kara’s touch. It’s uncomplicated and it’s just for them and Lena wishes she could spend an eternity wrapped in Kara’s embrace. Kara, whom she met for the first time yesterday. Lena doesn’t believe in whirlwind romance, but this is more than a whirlwind. This is a hurricane, a typhoon of epic proportions. The chemistry between her and Kara is explosive and volatile and just so  _ alive _ . 

 

Eventually, they pull apart and Lena catches her breath as she stares into Kara’s deep blue eyes.

 

“Nice painting,” Kara murmurs, and Lena smiles. 

 

“I know this is… an unconventional beginning to a courting, but is there any chance you’d like to go on a date with me?”

 

“I’d love to,” Kara grins. “Where’d you have in mind?” And Lena realises she doesn’t care where they go, as long as they’re together, as long as she can talk to Kara and learn everything there is to know about her. As long as at the end of the night she can lead her back to her bedroom and make love to her until the sun rises with a new day.

 

She doesn’t know what this is, between them, but she’s eager to find out and she’s ready to fall head over heels for the beautiful woman in front of her.

 

Lena grins, and raises an eyebrow in that way she knows drives women mad.

 

“Have you ever been to South Africa?”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me at [murdershegoat](murdershegoat.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
